After The Credits Roll
by Zcyler
Summary: Tsunami says that High School Soccer is not the same without Endou and the team. So now as a new year begins, so does a new chapter in the lives of Endou and the gang as they grow up from middle school students to high school students. The missing arc between Season 3 and INAGO. Follow the gang in the struggle of high school, injuries, Japan Pro League and more!
1. A New Beginning

**I can't believe it! After 7 months of hiatus, I'm pretty much almost graduated from High School and I can get back to writing fics. As a warm up to writing fics again, I've decided to start a fresh new story - As OC fics, I'll need a lot of warming up to get back to writing them.**

**For those of you new readers/ writers who have appeared in my absence since April. The name's Tripp and I consider myself as a specialist in OC fics with detail, however I do like writing non-OC fics too. I don't really care much for reviews and favourites to my stores as long as even one person enjoys my writing, then I'm happy with the work I've done. I'm not pro at writing either, just a hobbyist who enjoys writing awesome plots for fandoms. **

**Personally I've always wished there was an arc between Season 3 and Inazuma Eleven GO of the Inazuma crew going into high school and the hardships of it, the Japan Pro League, Endou's Arm injury etc. I'll try to keep it as realistic as possible to what happened after the last episode**

**This is gonna be another multichapter that'll I'll focus on until I can really get Forgetting You and Camp Inazuma back up and running. **

**So hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven ... unfortunately... Minor inspirations from the soccer Anime Whistle! and the baseball anime Major!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 | a new beginning**

_A thunderous crack seemed to stop the play all together. Eyes widened from both the players on the field and the spectators in the stands._

_Time felt like it had slowed down as a young sixteen year old boy came crashing down in front of the goal._

_A thud which echoed the field like it was the only sound that could be heard and the__ air chocked a fist of disbelief. _

_Eyes shut in such unbelievable pain, yet tears seem to start forming in his eyes. His left arm clutched his right as he cradled it to his chest in agony._

_"Why," he whimpered in misery, "…why…." _

_Raindrops slowly started to drizzle yet camouflaged the tears which had started to trickle down his face._

_He could hear a stampede of feet thudding towards him as he heard his teammates call his name as the world faded to black._

_"Endou!"_

_"Captain!"_

_"Endou-kun!"_

_"Mamoru-kun!"_

_"Mamoru!"_

"Mamoru!"

"MAMORU!"

Endou's eyes blinked wide open at the racket his name had been making. The sudden brightness temporarily blinded his eyes as he stared at his plain white ceiling.

"MAMORU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO YELL AT YOU? YOU'LL BE LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL!" His mother called him from the bottom of the stairs, a frying pan of bacon in one hand.

She sighed, even at the age of sixteen her son was almost the same as he was once back in Raimon Junior High. Of course Endou had grown a lot taller and his hair had grown into a more messier bundle on the top of his bandana than it once was. He's also gotten a bit mature than when he entered the now famous middle school however he was still the same crazy soccer fanatic that he once was.

It had taken him another minute before he had come into realization of what his mother had just yelled at him from the first floor of their house.

"EHHH!"

Atsuko sighed as she heard a thump from the floor above while on the other side Endou had fallen out of bed and scrambled as fast as he could to get his new uniform on. His eyes frantically searched his room for his school tie while at the same time eying the clock which blinked a bright 7:30AM.

Of course his excitement for the new school had led him to staying up till 11:30 the previous night which of course his greatest move wasn't considering high school started at 8:00AM and not at 8:30 like Raimon Junior High did. Ten minutes, after tackling both pairs of white socks at the same time and located the location of his new shoes, he ran down the stairs with five minutes to spare for breakfast before he had to leave for school.

Replacing the oxford blue gakuran with golden buttons he had worn during middle school was now a white button up shirt underneath a Prussian blue blazer and tie. He also wore Cambridge Blue dress pants and neatly polished black school shoes.

"Well aren't you handsome," Atsuko ruffled his son's hair who growled muttering how he had just fixed it

"Ready for the first day of high school?" His father asked him. As usual, his father was seated on the kitchen table eating a toast of bread while reading the newspaper, "Ganbattene!"

Endou grinned as he stole a piece of bacon and toast from the table and ran off outside.

"Which way was it again…" Endou scratched his head. He had only fifteen minutes to find the way to Inazuma High School before the opening ceremony and time was running out.

"Aki and Kidou said it was that way… or was it that way

Inazuma High School stood proudly as its first day came to an open. Students were pouring in by the minute – both old and new students. A few timidly waited nervously in the front of the school, nervous to meet new people, while some old friends high fived each other making their waiting to the opening ceremony in the auditorium.

* * *

Inazuma High School, located at the centre of all of the main soccer playing schools in the region. This school is known for excelling well in sports - especially soccer and incorporates many of the aces of previous Tokyo middle school teams in order to create a formidable force.

"Gouenji!"A certain spiky platinum blond striker looked up after admiring the new school. Gouenji traced the voice to the face to see a familiar face with goggles and dreadlocks walking towards him.

"Ohayo," Gouenji greeted him, "Can't believe we're finally in high school." He looked once again around at the big new school.

Kidou grinned, all the past Raimon students had decided to attend Inazuma High – After all it was one of the best high schools in the region that had a great soccer program too.

"OHAYO!" The two turned to see Someoka, Kazemaru and Handa walking up to them, just like them they were wearing their brand new Inazuma High uniforms. Both Someoka and Handa had grown slightly taller while Kazemaru on the other hand, his hair had grown quite a bit too. Changes of appearance had been made for both Kidou and Gouenji. Gouenji had only gown slightly taller and his skin had started to tan out more, a bit like his father's, Kidou on the other hand made a more dramatic change, his deadlock hair was still tied as it used to be at Raimon however was slightly longer and he had exchanged his goggles for a bigger pair of white and green ones.

"Long time no see! How's your summer been? Kidou said as the two high fived and fist bumped the other three. Most of the ex-raimon students hadn't seen each other for a while. Kidou and Gouenji had been busy this summer helping out their father's with their work, Someoka and Handa had both spent their vacation overseas and Kazemaru was at track and field camp.

"Meh it's ok, didn't play as much soccer as I wanted too. Can you believe it? I went all the way to Australia to visit my cousins and their neighbourhood is filled with old people… not to mention none of my cousins play soccer!" Handa complained.

"Couldn't play soccer with the grannies could you?" Someoka laughed, "Speaking of soccer, are you ready for try-outs next week?" his eyes widened at the thought of playing 'High School Soccer'.

Kazemaru nodded, "But still, I can't believe we have to try out! We've never had to try out before."

"Apparently High School soccer is a lot more intense than Junior High soccer…" Handa turned to Kidou and Gouenji, "But I doubt you two and Endou will have any trouble fitting in here, you're already destined to be pros."

"Did you forget we've already gotten high recommendations from being in Raimon Junior High, winning the football frontier for two consecutive years?" Gouenji smirked at Handa.

"Says you, Mr FFI Japan Rep" Handa shot back playfully, "Speaking of Endou, have you seen him?"

The five looked around and shrugged, "I have seen him since graduation last year, he left to go umm… I can't remember actually… holiday I think?" Kidou mentioned in thought.

"Oh you know Endou, that boy was probably up all night excited and slept in again."

The crew turned around to see Aki and Natsume walking up to them. From the looks of it, it had seemed the two had gotten to school way earlier than them.

"Heh typical Endou," Someoka and Handa sniggered.

"Ohayo, Aki, Natume-san," Kazemaru greeted them.

"Ne, have you seen the class lists yet? We were just about to go there?"

The did hesitate before stampeding to the notice board outside the entrance were a crowd of students had seemed to have form.

Natsume sighed, "… well I guess that's a no…" before the two left to follow.

"Someoka! Kazearu! We're in the same class again as last year with Max and Kageno!" Handa pointed to the list while the three grinned. "Class 1-C!"

"As expected, Gouenji and Kidou are in the top ranked class 1-A," Someoka slapped the two on the back, "You smart asses!"

"Hey you didn't tell me Sakuma, Genda and Fudou were studying here, Kidou,"

"Eh… those Triangle Z brothers are here too…"

"So are Sugimori and so many other people we know…"

The crowd had seem to grow bigger and bigger so the five had decided to slip out by the time they had decided that suffocation wasn't an option for them.

"MINNA" The five grinned at the over enthusiastic voice which sped towards them at great speed.

"Endou!" Kidou and Gouenji high fived their fellow teammate, unfortunately however they did not notice Endou slightly wincing as Gouenji high fived his right hand.

"So Endou how was yo-"

"HEY IS THAT THE CLASSES LIST!" Endou took over Handa's question with the excitement of figuring which class he was in and shoved his way to the front of the crowd.

The seven just laughed at his excitement.

"Tsk… troublesome first year," a boy who seemed to be a third year muttered as he was shoved past.

Endou moved his hand down the lists to try and find his name and who was in his class. He was definitely not in class 1-A, the class with the highest ranked academic scores and Endou inwardly grown as he was not in the same class as Kidou, Gouenji, Fudou and Shadow. He wasn't either in 1-B or even 1-C, and those classes had the rest of his friends in them.

1-D, 1-E, 1-F, 1-G …. Where was his name… he was going to this school … right?

His eyes flickered across the board once more before finally landing on the list that clearly stated

Endou Mamoru

His eyes quickly moved up and down the list to see if he could recognize anyone of his classmate's names… but none of his friends were in his class.

"NAAAANIII!?"

His friends who had notice the sudden burst of energy from the centre of the crowd turned their attention towards Endou who was slowly making his way out of the crowd. The crew hadn't looked at what class Endou was in yet and were curious to know whose class he would be in.

"So… what class did you get in?" Kidou asked him noticing the sudden eerie atmosphere that surrounded him. Just from the look of his face, it did not look good.

Kazemaru and Someoka cringed just waiting for the answer.

"There's no one I know in my class, all of you guys are in other classes." Endou muttered, "I'm in class 1-H..."

* * *

**Well... that kinda sucked for an intro. Still a bit rusty, hopefully the next few chapter will be there. No major OCs needed for this story. I'll probably only use minor OC that's previously used to keep the story flowing. No OC requests needed so don't even try submitting one since I'll probably just ignore it.**

**So it's been really hard to catch up with Inazuma Fics lately. As an extreme Otaku who habits in completing a new Anime series every week while keeping up with season anime weekly I had gone to the point where I had somewhat lost the love for Inazuma Eleven. However currently rewatching it and having the persistence to keep on writing has brought me back to writing on a regular basis.**

**I know a lot of people want an update on Forgetting You and Camp Inazuma, but since they're OC fics it's gonna take me a while to try an catch up on what I was writing – So much information so I have to re-plan my next actions. So for now you're getting me warming up the new writing season with a new story and an updates from '****_上のゲーム_****_: game on.'_**

**_-Tripp_**


	2. Meeting New Rivals

**Woot so here is chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews and so good to see so many familiar faces! (Thanks Flo for picking up Natsumi instead of Natsume - I've watched so much anime where Natsume is used and the name is so similar *facepalms*.)**

**From this chapter onward you'll see the incorporation of many Football Frontier characters from other schools (even the minor minor characters!) as I felt that they're characters that shouldn't only be in just 1-2 episodes. There are also a few OCs used to introduce the idea of 'meeting new people at high school' so I couldn't use anyone who had already been in Inazuma Eleven at all. OCs which I have used many times in my two main OC fics but I don't own them. **

**_Mind my spelling and grammer - I somewhat always fail at that..._**

**So as usual, the disclaimer points that I will never own Inazuma Eleven and I don't own the 3 OCs who will become minor Antagonists in this series. The only one who is fully introduced belongs to Katsura-Angel.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 | meeting new rivals**

"1-H!?" The others repeated back him. Endou just nodded back in depression. It had been the first time he had ever been separated from his friends since second year at Raimon when Gouenji moved into his class. Third year at Raimon he shared the same classes as Ichinose, Domon and Handa… and yet this year he was all by himself.

"Seriously Endou, you know the entrance exam is the basis for what class you go in to!" Kidou told him, the others looked as shocked as he did.

"NANI? THOSE EXAMS DECIDE ON WHAT CLASS WE GET PUT INTO?!" Endou exclaimed and all the students around the area looked at him oddly before going back to what they were doing.

Kidou nodded, "I thought you said you were studying for the past two weeks for the exam." They knew that even if school had just finished and he'd be better off playing Soccer, Kidou knew he had studied as Endou had been asking him over Facebook help on his revision study.

Endou laughed dryly before scratching his head, "Well… Fideo sent me a video of some awesome plays in Italy and I watched it the night before and I stayed up so late so… I kinda fell asleep in the exam."

"Are you kidding me?!" Handa said as the other's sweat dropped and/or anime fell. Yup… nothing less expected from Endou if you gave him the choice between a good night's sleep and soccer. "Well it can't be that bad can it? I mean you've never found it difficult to find friends Endou, I'm pretty sure you'll be fine."

"But what if they don't like soccer?" Endou cried, "And you're all still in different classes" he was ready to hide away in a dark corner from depression yet at the same time clinging to Kazemaru's leg as if he weren't a high school student, "Kazemaruuuuu don't leave me alone there.

"Hey, this school has one of the best soccer programs in our region! So there's bound to be a few awesome soccer players in your class!" Someoka tried to cheer the goalkeeper up.

"Thanks minna, I guess you're right," Endou jumped back up to his normal state and told the gang, they laughed half-heatedly at the sudden change in his attitude

"Ehhh! We're supposed to have the opening ceremony in five minutes!" Aki exclaimed before pushing the boys to the auditorium just as the warning bell started to ring..

And with that, the eight ran off as fast as they could to the auditorium. The auditorium in the High School was a lot bigger than the small one they had at Raimon Junior High. Unlike the at Raimon where two hundred chairs were placed in the basketball gym and taken away after assembly it was really a theater. In this theater the seats were built in in a semi-circle with a strong wooden stage was lit up with bright lights and the high staff were already sat talking amongst each other. The principal himself was talking to the stage crew about microphone checks and what was going to happen on this particular announcement.

"ENDOU!" Ichinose waved his hands around the moment he had noticed the seven noting that they had saved them seats.

The seven looked at each other and grinned before racing off to the seats in the back to join the others.

"Ompf!" Endou who was leading the group to their seats was walking backwards so he could talk to them at the same time. However because of this Endou walked back straight into a stiff, hard wall.

...but that stiff, hard wall _wasn't exactly_ a wall.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here…" the wall said and Endou turned around to see three tall boys wearing the Inazuma High uniform. From the look of it, it looked as if they were older than them and the tallest boy who stood in the centre looked like their leader.

"Eh… Sumimasen… I didn't see you there," Endou laughed dryly rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey you know what? You Raimon kids don't belong here at Inazuma High," the boy stated bluntly, he was about a head taller than Domon (and Domon was pretty tall), neck-length brown messy hair and hazel eyes, his blazer and white polo's sleeves were rolled up to the elbow and his tie was placed quite loosely around his neck.

"What!" Someoka seemed he was about to lunge at him.

"Hey, easy Someoka," Kazemaru put his arm in front of Someoka telling him to back off, "Save it for someone else."

"Well, I'm Endou Mamoru, we're part of the new soccer team… and you are?" Endou piped up, placing his hand out to shake it.

The slightly shorter boy to the leader's left placed the gum him was chewing on in the palm of Endou's hand that had been ready to shake the new faces' hands and smirked. He had light brown hair with light brown eyes. His ears were pointy and he had a noticeable pair of sharp canine teeth.

"_Varsity_, the **best** soccer team," the third boy spoke up, he was slightly shorter than the other two, nly being a head taller than Endou, his short spiky hair was a charcoal black and his eyes shone a pretty purple. "Regional Champs."

"You know my little brother lost his first string JV slot because of you…" the first boy edged, "...you clowns in here."

"MAYBE he wasn't good enough," Natsumi interrupted and glared at the older boy before shoving past him leading the seven to their seats.

As the three boys watched them walk off, Gouenji and Kidou who hadn't spoken the entire time, stopped following and turned to the older boys, "Who are you?"

The older boy turned to walk away but looked over his shoulder and pulled a slight smirk , "Daiki Kaito, Third Year, Captain of Varsity Soccer team." And with that he and two other boys walked away and took seats on the other side of the auditorium.

Kidou fixed his goggles, after learning their captain's name he knew he was gonna do a bit of research tonight.

"KIDOU, GOUENJI! HURRY UP!" The two looked at each other before heading to wear Endou had seated himself. Along with Endou, Kazemaru, Someoka, Handa, Natsumi and Aki sat Ichinose, Domon, Kageno, Max, Shadow, Touko and Fuyuka. Kidou and Gouenji took one more look at the Varsity Soccer trio who were high fiving other older boys who could have supposedly been in the Varsity team too before the Principal coughed and the auditorium went into complete silence.

* * *

"First years! Gather up!," a teacher who had purple hair, spectacles and lilac hair had called out as the students started to pile out from the auditiorium into the courtyard where the first years had been directed to go to. The opening ceremony was kind of boring for Endou. It was generally a huge welcome to all the new students, to the rules, to the clubs, program and the school itself but consisted of the principal's nonstop talking – so of course he was already bored. He just wanted to get on the field and start playing soccer already!

"Hey Endou!"

Endou turned around a grinned largely the moment he saw Hiroto walking behind him.

"Hiroto! It's been a while!" he high fived his fellow ex-Inazuma Japan teammate.

"Ehem," the teacher just gave them a mid-glare while the other first years just stared at them, "as I was saying we'll be starting our orientation now, keep up and don't get left behind. If you get lost, find your own way back to the group with the three hundred other first years."

"Hmph.. what's his problem," Hiroto whispered and Endou laughed and with that they followed the grumpy teacher as explained and pointed out bits of the school.

As the tour came to a conclusion the grumpy teacher gathered them up again like sheep in a flock.

"Alright as I call your name, I want you to head to your new homeroom class… hopefully you paid attention to where your class was because I'm not telling you a second time." The teacher said in his monotone voice.

"Kidou Yuuto – Class 1 - A"

"HAI!" Endou watched as Kidou, first in the list stood up, he made eye contact and nodded to the teacher politely before heading off.

"Matsuno Kuusuke – Class 1 - C"

"HAI!" Max grinned being the first in 1-C to be called up, he mouthed to Handa and Kazemaru "See ya later!"

"Genda Koujirou – Class 1 - B"

"HAI!" This was the first time Endou had noticed the Teikoku goalkeeper at the school. Truthfully he didn't know what schools the others who didn't go to Raimon went to.

"Saruta Noboru "– Class 1 – G."

"HAI!" He remembered him well back in the early days of second year Raimon, the monkey looking defender of the Nose Team, Endou's team beating Nose 1-0.

"Gouenji Shuuya" – Class 1 - A"

"HAI!" His best friend grinned at him before walking out with Kidou who had waited for him and both headed to 1-A.

"Ichinose Kazuya" – Class 1 - B"

"HAI!" Ichinose gave Endou and the others a thumbs up before following Genda to class 1-B.

"Yakata Naoto" – Class 1 - I"

"HAI!" – The somewhat dazed midfielder from Kidokawa Seishuu stood up and dragged himself off to his class.

After what seemed like a million names pass by and his friends were disappearing into their classes one by one, he heard the one thing he'd been waiting for:

"Endou Mamoru 1-H"

"HAI!" He nodded politely to the teacher (who he was pretty sure didn't like him) and ran off towards the class. Funny enough, despite the large number of names already called out, he was the first from 1-H. It made him wonder, what did his class of mysterious, unfamiliar classmates have install from him. Besides this was only the beginning on what he could really call a new adventure.

* * *

******OCs that will somewhat be minorly(not a word haha) incorporated into this fic will be some the boys from Forgetting You and Camp Inazuma, however unlike those fics, Endou and the gang will still remain the main subject. OCs are there to support the plot development. Ages will be changed to fit the requirements. It's just that there's always be small amount of male OCs so I've been able to bond with them more.**

******No I am not taking OC requests so don't even think of putting and OC request on those fics because I won't accept them and put them on this fic.**

******Don't know how many people would really be in Japan high school - I go to a private school in NZ and we have small number of students per year and even public schools don't have as many students compared to bigger countries like America and Japan. **

**Would've uploaded this earlier but I've just finished studying and sitting my first exam (English which I suck at haha). Anyway my next exam isn't until the 28th and I can probably get more chapters out before then as well as in 'リアリティー: game on' . Decided that the next time I am releasing the next chapter to 'Forgetting You' is on my birthday December 5th as I released it on that day (or a day early) as I wanted it to be my birthday fic. Camp Inazuma will be getting an update of some sort before that.**

******リアリティー: game on will be updated tomorrow (or Sunday-Monday if I don't have time to finish editing) so read it if you haven't yet!**

**So till next chapter**

**-Tripp**


End file.
